The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to a system and method for changing images on a gaming machine display. The options available to replace a gaming machine display image with different image in an interesting or aesthetically pleasing manner are limited. Some known systems use an instantaneous change or some form of pre-generated animation. These methods, apart from consuming a large amount of EPROM space, are unwieldy and cumbersome given that the beginning and end images must be known before run-time. Therefore, a need exists for alternative methods to change images on a gaming machine display without using pre-generated animations in order to reduce EPROM space consumed and in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.